shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seraph Pirates/Group Tactics
'Group Combat' Whilst each of the Seraph Pirates is an incredibly powerful opponent in single combat, one of the things that makes the Seraph Pirates so formidable is their ability to fluidly and coherently combine their skills, powers and abilities to create creative, devastating, and surprising attacks. 'Combination Attacks' 'Guided Mortar' This is a combination move between Edward, Darius and either Kai or Luther. Edward gives Darius either a high yield rocket bomb or a rocket bomb with smaller modular frag devices attached to it's sides. At which point, if he is involved, Luther will provide guidence using his truth seeing abilities to pick out a target and its direction for Darius. Darius will then use his immense strength and Mjolnir to smash the bomb throug the air, both breaking the glass around the Fire Moss fuse and sending it some distance in the aimed direction. If Kai is a involved he will use his air manipulation techniques to guide the rocket bomb onto or above the intended target depending on the type of ordinance. 'Pop Green Mortar' This is a combination move between Darius, Edward and Zarah. Firstly Zarah runs a needle (with thread attached) through several of her pop greens tyinging them together. Then at this point Edward will tie the stringed up pop greens to a low rocket yield bomb, wrapping them around the outside casing of the bomb. This bomb is designed to explode after a certain amount of fuse has burned. Finally the bomb is handed to Darius who uses his immense strength and Mjolnir to smash the bomb throug the air, both breaking the glass around the Fire Moss fuse and sending it some distance in the aimed direction. Once this device explodes the casing will burst open launching the pop greens over a wide area, where they will open up, grow and cause havoc amongst the enemy troops gathered in the target area. 'Guided Sniper Fire' This is a combination can be seen in two forms, with Marcus either working in combination with Kai or Luther. When working in combination with Luther, Marcus will take cover with the protection of Luther's Shield Tonfa. At which point Luther will act as a spotter for Marcus using his truth seeing abilities to pick out and decribe the targets of highest value within sight . Once the target is called Marcus can use his incredible marksmanship to take down the target at extreme ranges. The other form of this combination, when working with Kai, Marcus will fire as accurately as possible then into air manipulation techniques created by Kai. Theses techniques when employed properly can redirect the shots fired by Marcus allowing him to fire over, under and around obstacles in ways normally impossible for a sniper. Other members of the crew have been know to act as spotters during this combination, but their role is to merely call out whether the shots are accurate. 'Truth Tactics' This is a combination technique used by Luther working with the entire crew. When employing this technique Luther will take cover within his Shield Tonfa and call out guidence to his fellow crew mates. This innocuous sounding technique can guide the Seraphs immediately to the most effective method of dealing with their opponents, due in no small part to Luther's skill in manipulating his abilities. 'Bomb Arrows' This is a combination technique used by Eldora and Edward. This technique is one where Edward will attach a bomb to one of Eldora's arrows before she fires it. This technique can come in several varieties: 'The High Explosive Shot' This technique is where Edward attaches a small high explosive device to Eldora's arrow, fuse downwards. Once the arrow impact on something, the glass around the Fire Moss fuse will shatter setting off the device. This will cause a large explosiong wherever the shot lands. 'The Scatter Shot' This technique is where Edward attaches a small modular explosive device to Eldora's arrow, with the fuse on the side. As the shot passes by the bow the small notch on the side of the arrow (the fuse is broken) at which point the Fire Moss within the fuse will set off the time delayed explosive device. This device upon explosion will send a shower of burning metal fragments down upon the targets below. 'The Chemical Shot' 'Chemical Combat' This is a combination technique which can be used by serveral pairings Kai with Edward or Zarah and Eldora with Edward or Zarah. When used with Kai this technique would involve... 'Dancing Lovers' This is a combination technique with Yoshiro and Lucy. This is a technique where by the two swordsmen of the Serpah's fight together in harmony. Category:Seraph Pirates Category:Crew Subpages Category:Wings Of The Wind